1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus with improved display quality and reduced light loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically includes a display panel which displays an image and a backlight unit that provides light to the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source that emits light and a light guide plate that guides the light to the display panel. As the light source, a line light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp or a point light source such as a light emitting diode is used. The light guide plate transforms the light from the line or point light source into light from a surface light and guides the surface light to the display panel.
However, the point light source typically has substantially reduced power consumption and slimness.